Bringing the Wild Home
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: A newly captured mightyena shows how wild a wild male can get. WARNING: Mightyena x Absol lemon. Underage or don't like, don't read.


It was a quiet day in the house that afternoon. A female absol by the name of Rose laid on the couch and sprawled herself out on it, sighing in relief. Jake, her trainer, was out with Eclipse, a quiet male Lucario, supposedly training. Rose, honestly, did not care at all what they were doing. She was just glad she had the house all to herself. She liked being alone every once in a while. It was peaceful.

Rose was a very beautiful absol and Eclipse, despite being quiet-natured, was your typical male. Whenever they were alone, Eclipse always wanted to mate with Rose. Rose, however, always turned him down. Everytime, Eclipse was respectful of her decision and would stop pestering her. What he fails to notice each and every time is that Rose really does want to mate. She always found herself more attracted to dominant males. She wanted a male that would step up and take charge. She wanted a male that wasn't afraid to tell her otherwise. She wanted a male that would make her his female. Rose didn't want Eclipse to simply ask if he could mate with her. She wanted him to be firm when he would say "I want to mate," and then take her right then and there. Unfortunately, he never did that.

As Rose started to think about a dominant male claiming her, she got an itchy feeling in her rear end. It was a feeling she could not ignore. She wanted a thick, juicy cock shoved right up in her hungry cunt, but there was no male around to fulfill her desire and even if Eclipse was there, he wouldn't take her the way she wanted to be taken. She was forced to take matters into her own paws once again, so she sat up, lifted her leg, leaned down between her hind legs and started licking at her slit. It felt good sliding her warm, wet tongue along her pink, fleshy opening. Although, it was nothing compared to the feeling of having a huge male slamming into her tight body.

Rose pleasured herself until Jake and Eclipse returned. When she heard them at the door, she quickly laid back down. Jake did not like it whenever she licked herself on the furnature and always scolded her when she was caught.

"We're back," called Jake as he stepped through the doorway. "Me and Eclipse are going to head back out to train some more but we caught a new Pokemon." He held up a pokeball containing this supposedly new Pokemon and in a flash of light, a large, male mightyena appeared from the ball. He looked well toned and he had a few scars on his body. He likely got to mate a lot during mating season. "Can you be a good girl, Rose, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?"

Rose looked at the new Pokemon, then up at Jake and gave a slight nod. "Absol"

"Thanks. I'll be sure to give you an extra poketreat when we get back."

Rose liked the sound of that. She loved the treats Jake fed her and her tail swished back and forth at the thought.

Jake started out the door once again and waved to the both of them. "You two be good. I'll see you later tonight." And with that, he and Eclipse were gone.

Rose looked at the mightyena for a moment. He was walking around the room familiarizing himself with the house. "Hello," Rose spoke up.

"Hey." The mightyena's voice sounded a bit gruff.

"What's your name?"

"Rocky."

"It's nice to meet you, Rocky. I'm Rose." Rose jumped off the couch and walked over to Rocky.

Rocky looked over to her and instantly his attention was locked on her. "My, my. Aren't you a pretty sight. I could get used to living here."

"Thanks. Jake, my trainer - and I suppose your new trainer too - keeps me well groomed."

Rocky had a hungry look in his eye. "Well, he's going to have to groom you a little more often. I want to get dirty with you already."

Rose was quickly turned on by the way this mightyena spoke. He was not afraid to speak what was on his mind and she liked that. All that was left for him to win her over was to make the first move on her. "You wanna get dirty, huh?" She sat and looked at him with a lusty gaze.

Rocky pushed Rose on her back and crawled on top of her. "You bet I do," he spoke. He then whispered in her ear, "I wanna fill your beautiful body so full of cum just like I do with all the other females out in the wild."

Rose was dripping wet between her legs. She was so turned on by Rocky's words that she could barely hold back her desire to make out with him. Although, she had no need to hold it back because almost immediately after, Rocky already had his tongue practically down her throat. They locked mouths and filled the air with muffled moans of lust and pleasure. Their long, pink muscles danced between their mouths and soon enough, Rocky was thrusting his huge erection into Rose's dripping pussy. Rose let out a loud cry of pure bliss as Rocky's thick manhood stretched her cunt so it could accommodate his size. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Rocky took no time to start gentle. It was straight to vicious pounding for him. To him, if a female could not take it rough, then too bad for her. He was far from a gentle male. Even if he wanted to, there was no way any male could resist slamming into this beauty of an absol. Rose was so tight. Her body folded around his cock so perfectly. He did not even know if he would be able to last inside such an amazing female.

"Harder," Rose demanded loudly and Rocky gladly obeyed. He began slamming into her with all his might. Rose was bucking her hips along with him to maximize the pleasure between them and it was working. Rocky's knot was expanding and his heavy panting told her he was getting close to his inevitable end.

"Ah! Rose, I'm... gonna cum!" Rocky could not hold it back much longer. He was right on the edge.

"Cum in me, Rocky! I want your seed inside me!"

Rocky just could not say no to Rose. He rammed his knot into her, tying them together and finishing himself off. He shot thick ropes of his hot, sticky cum deep inside of her hungry cunt. Rose moaned as she was injected with his semen. It felt so amazing, it just simply could not be put into words.

Rocky kept pumping away into her for some time before he finally stopped ejaculating. Rose was filled to the brim with his white essence. The both of them were nothing but an exhausted bundle of fur now.

Rose leaned up and gave Rocky a small kiss. "I love you."

Rocky smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too."

Once Rocky's knot gave way and allowed the two to seperate, they engaged in some warm cuddles and nuzzles on the couch. They did not leave each other's side for the rest of the day. They even stuck together through the whole night. Jake did not know about their little affair but he liked that they got along and that was good enough for him. Eclipse did not seem to mind too much either. Rocky and Rose became a happy, yet lustful couple and life was pretty good for the two of them.


End file.
